Growl
by SaturnMax
Summary: Kurogane is an animal first thing in the morning, especially after being woken up by annoying idiots clattering around in the kitchen. KuroxFai!


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of the characters involved, they belong to the masterful CLAMP.

A/N: First time going slightly M with these two so please don't hate me if you think something isn't right. (have only ever done two or three other fanfiction passed the T rating.)

* * *

Clanging woke him up. Kurogane sat up instantly, any unknown noise always did that from his years of training, then growled in annoyance when he realised that it was most likely the wizard rattling around in the new kitchen. That was one of the things he hated about moving from world-to-world, there was always something new to discover, or what seemed to be the case with his travelling companions, something new to almost-break. Damn pork bun bouncing around like a loon. He got up and carefully sorted himself for the day before stomping through the rented apartment to growl at the person who woke him up.

When he passed through the seating area he saw Syaoran sitting on an uncomfortable looking sofa pouring over some nonsensical book. Knowing it was better to leave the kid to it he made his way into the kitchen. There was the annoying white thing and the annoying wizard, both covered in white powder, which also was dusting counters and the floor, chattering away like monkeys. Both turned when they heard him enter, grinning widely.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurogane growled, eyes shooting around to all the white covered surfaces, letting them know what he was talking about.

"We're baking a cake!" Fai said happily, "Mokona dropped the bag." He gave a vague answer, _what bag?_ Deciding it was better not to question it he did a vague threatening noise before turning to walk out of the chaos, they could feel his wrath later.

However he was stopped by a hand on his metal arm, he spun around to glare at the mage but was surprised when a pair of soft lips came into contact with his own, pressing gently. Without thinking he wrenched himself from the others grip and used his freed arm to wrap around Fai waist, his flesh one locking into blonde hair and moved the head slightly to gain better access. The kiss turned passionate, heat running between them like fire.

Fai hooked one leg around the back of his knee for purchase, pressing himself flush against him. Both arms now clutching at the strong chest he was against. Kurogane smirked into the kiss opening his mouth and running his tongue along the others lips having Fai gasp and letting him into his own mouth.

Too soon they found themselves unbalanced and falling to the floor. Quickly Kurogane made sure that Fai's head was well cushioned by his hand, seeing as he had been griping the others head it was only moving it slightly so as to not hurt the man, and balancing himself so he didn't crush the smaller with his weight. Both gasped for a few seconds before connecting once more, passion still coursing through their veins.

Parting his legs Fai welcomed Kurogane closer to his body, something which he was grateful for, locking them around his waist. Kurogane gripped one of the legs, pulling them up further and making delicious contact between them. He plundered Fai's mouth, running his tongue everywhere he could, the other welcomed him, every time they made contact it would twine around his own, tongue just as limber as the man it belonged to. During their time together he had truly learned just how flexible the mage was, in the most amazing of ways.

They rubbed together, feeling each other's need so acutely. Slow movements mixed with rough meetings of their bodies. Fai guided his hand down the man's back, the motion making Kurogane see sparks behind his eyes.

Pulling apart for a second, heated red meeting slightly-glazed blue, Fai's blonde hair had come loose from its tie and fell haphazardly around his flushed face. It amazed Kurogane that he was able to cause the usually well-hidden magician to be in such a state of raw need, plus it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. A growl made its way up from his throat; it was akin to the sound of a dominant wild animal about to mate. Fai giggled under him and twined his arms around his neck, pulling the ninja down further on top of him, his mouth grinning against his own when they met in a soft kiss before it turned carnal once more.

Harshness entered their rocking of hips, both growing more wanton as they moved. Fai panted into the kisses and Kurogane made more animalistic noises grunting harshly.

A weird choked noise came from behind them. Both froze and pulled apart slightly. Kurogane turned his head and saw a shocked Syaoran standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking at them in what could only be explained as abject horror.

"Aww," Kurogane snapped his head to the other side to see Mokona sat on one of the workbenches watching them intently, "Syaoran ruined the moment."

A growl formed in Kurogane's throat as he glared at the white thing, he spread his body out over the magician so neither of the intruders could see him clearly, "Get out," he snarled, coming out raw and so supremely dominant it even managed to truly scare the manjuu. It squealed out in terror and ran over to be comforted by a still shocked boy standing in the doorway.

"S-sorry," Syaoran stuttered before speeding out of the room with Mokona securely in his arms.

The last thing they could hear was "Kuro-wanwan is an _animal_!" from an indignant Mokona.

Laughter from below him made Kurogane pull back slightly and stare at the mage who was giggling below him. The sight of it annoyed him, so he decided to shut the damn idiot up, he slammed theirs mouth together once more, effectively cutting off the sound. A low moan replaced the laughing, much to Kurogane's satisfaction.

They rocked against each other once more, starting off slow and gradually building up to intense harsh strokes. Fai using his grip his legs had around Kurogane's waist to swing himself up roughly against the man to meet the downward strokes. Rutting together like wild animals.

Eventually it built up too much and both men shuddered in satisfaction. Fai trembling and letting out a loud moan, Kurogane growling into Fai's neck and rocking against him still as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

They panted and lay against each other, feeling bliss overtake them. Fai was the first to move unhooking his legs then letting his arms drop harshly back down. A contented sigh left him before the laughter resumed once more. Annoyed, Kurogane stared down at the man, not knowing what to do whilst his lover went slowly insane. He grunted, pulling himself away to stand on slightly unsteady feet. Not wanting to show his weakness he leaned against a nearby counter in what he hoped was a dignified motion, crossing his arms for show whilst he looked down at the laughing man on the floor.

Fai regained himself slowly, standing himself when he had enough composure. He walked over to the sink to clean himself up, still giving the occasional chortle.

"All I wanted was a morning kiss, Kuro-sama," Fai said eventually, looking over his shoulder at the man, "you didn't even notice Mokona there when you started ravaging me."

Kurogane pushed himself off the counter then stalked over to the blonde, wrapping one arm around his waist and pressing himself against the lithe back. "If you noticed then why didn't you say something," he questioned, moving his head to nuzzle the pale neck, pushing locks of blonde hair out of the way with his nose.

"Wouldn't dare," Fai sighed, pushing back against the hard chest and moving his head to one side, giving the other better access. "You shouldn't interrupt an animal whilst they're mating."

Kurogane growled in annoyance. An idea came to him. He smirked wickedly against the smooth neck before biting harshly into the skin near his mouth. A surprised gasp escaped Fai. Kurogane pulled back looking at the mark he had made. Angry red blossomed forth, he hadn't bitten hard enough to break skin, he would never do anything _that_ bad to Fai, but it would leave a mark for a long time.

Blue eyes were wide and scandalised, looking at him in complete shock. A pale hand rose to feel the skin where he had been bitten, he winced, making Kurogane feel _slightly_ bad. But only slightly.

"You really are an animal!" He half-laughed.

Kurogane's smirk widened, showing white teeth. "Exactly," he moved close, placing his head next to the others throat again, Fai tensing at the feeling. "Now you are marked as mine."

Pulling away he placed a harsh kiss against the now viciously red lips, grinning in satisfaction. With that he walked out of the room, intending to go clean himself up in the bathroom then sleep some more. When he entered the seating area he saw a red-faced Syaoran who was staring at the floor and a bouncing Mokona on the seat next to him. He growled at them threateningly, daring them to say something.

"ANIMAL!" He heard Fai scream from the kitchen, laughter clear in his voice. Kurogane just knew that the exclamation was a dare to go back and deal with him. Not wanting to rise to it, or show anymore of himself to the two watching, he went back to cleaning and sleeping.

Kurogane knew he would most likely be embarrassed by his actions when he woke up but for the moment he was content with the knowledge that no one would dare go near _his_ Fai for a while. Not with a giant mark on his neck showing he belonged to someone. Another thought he will try to erase from his mind later. But that was for _later_.

* * *

~ extra

Fai exited the kitchen some time later and noticed how red-faced Syaoran was, he felt slightly bad for the boy. It couldn't be easy to walk in on something like that. He sighed and walked over to where Syaoran was sat, Mokona asleep on the boys lap.

"Syaoran-kun?" He asked hesitantly, the boy did not raise his head but twitched slightly. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Of course Fai-san," he said quietly.

Fai sat down gently, smiling reassuringly, which the boy would have seen had he raised his head. "I am sorry about that," he said softly, "but at least we weren't naked." He laughed but it only made Syaoran cringe and curl in on himself slightly.

They were quiet for a long time. Fai had no idea what he could do or say to make Syaoran feel better, not that he really understood _why_ the boy was reacting the way he was.

"Have you ever walked in on anything like that?" a quiet voice asked.

Thinking Fai tried to remember if he had. "There was one time in Celes when I walked in on three guards going at it in my bedroom, apparently they wanted me to join them. I blasted them across the room, and then Ashura-ou locked them up in the dungeons." He smiled at the memory; it had been very nice to have someone so concerned about his well-being. "It isn't exactly the same though." Syaoran had looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Oh," was all he said.

"We'll try to find better places to do that kind of thing in the future," Fai said loftily, pleased that Syaoran wasn't hiding from him anymore. "But you have to understand, adults have certain _urges_ that are hard to contain, especially when one of them is an animal like Kuro-wanwan. When you get older you will understand."

The boy just nodded, blushing hard. "F-Fai-san you have a mark on your neck." He looked concerned.

It was Fai's turn to blush; he raised a hand to his neck and smiled slightly when he felt a pang from the mark. "Don't worry; Kuro-rin is going to be punished for that later."

They heard a bang from the hall and saw Kurogane frowning in the doorway seconds later. "Oi," he grunted, "mage I need to talk to you."

Fai grinned and got up from the sofa. "If you ever need to talk about anything you can come to me, okay?" Fai offered pleasantly to Syaoran before practically skipping over to the ninja and grabbing onto his arm like some kind of leech.

Before they left the room he noticed Kurogane shot Syaoran a quick glare of challenge then dragged Fai out of the room.

Syaoran sighed and leaned back into the sofa, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. He really needed to see Sakura soon.

~end

* * *

A/N: It wasn't supposed to go like that. It was meant to be Syaoran comes in and makes Kurogane uncomfortable, so he leaves. Somehow it turned into _that_. Btw, if you didn't get it, it was meant to be that at the end Kurogane sees another possible dominant man as a threat (subconsciously of course) so he goes all animalistic. I dunno, I started writing this past mindnight so it was a bit of sleep-deprivation going on. I have to go back to uni tomorrow so I may not be very active for the next week or so whilst I get back into the swing of it. Might post something else I have been working on tomorrow if I have the chance, but I think it is fairly rubbish so be warned of the impending fic.


End file.
